<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domesticity by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891196">Domesticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sass, Teasing, cross-posted from tumblr, ridiculous arguments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary overhear a bad argument Malec is having and decide to intervene to prevent it from escalating further.  </p><p>Only to find...it's not quite what they think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from Skylar102: Hello darling! I would love to ask you of a prompt where everyone comes over to the loft for dinner and hear Malec in a huge argument in the kitchen that has them afraid that their marriage is falling apart. So they go in ready to intervene only to realize that Magnus and Alec are fighting over what plates to set the dinner table with xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Izzy winced at the sound of Magnus and Alec raising their voices again.  </p><p><br/>
“Absolutely not Alexander, I cannot believe that you would consider that acceptable, do you want to insult your siblings-” </p><p><br/>
“They’re my fucking siblings so I think I’d know what they’d be insulted by-”</p><p><br/>
“You say that like you have any sense of taste!” Magnus snapped.  </p><p><br/>
Jace winced with Izzy as the sound of Alec’s hands hitting the counter filtered into the room a minute later, followed by more hissing and arguing that wasn’t as easy to make out.  </p><p><br/>
“Should we…go interrupt?” Jace asked, wincing at the sound of plates rattling again.  </p><p><br/>
“Absolutely not,” Simon breathed, his eyes wide, staring at the kitchen.  “You do not get in the middle of a domestic.”  </p><p><br/>
“Dammit, Magnus!”  </p><p><br/>
Clary winced and glanced towards the kitchen at the shout from Alec.  “But, I’ve never heard them argue like this.”  </p><p><br/>
Plates rattling came again and all of them flinched together.  </p><p><br/>
“I mean, they’re not actually angry with each other?” Jace said, frowning towards the kitchen.  “It’s them.  They never actually get <em>angry </em>at each other.” </p><p><br/>
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, if you do not put those down right this fucking instant-” </p><p><br/>
“You are being irrational!” Alec snapped back.  </p><p><br/>
“Irrational?  You’re the one who-” </p><p><br/>
“Oh no, no, don’t pretend I started this!” Alec growled.  “This was all you!” </p><p><br/>
Magnus scoffed.  “Alexander, you need to learn the first thing about-” </p><p><br/>
“Don’t put on that pretentious attitude with me, just because I don’t want to spend hours cleaning-” </p><p><br/>
“Okay, that’s enough,” Jace said with a huff, standing up.  “I’m not about to let them break up over whatever they’re arguing about.  He ignored the warnings from both Izzy and Clary and strode towards the kitchen.  “Guys-” </p><p><br/>
“Look, there’s Jace!” Alec cut himself off and gestured to his parabatai.  “Jace, will you please tell Magnus you eat like a goddamn animal, so I am not going to let him use the nice china for dinner tonight?” </p><p><br/>
Jace blinked in surprise.  “I…what?”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus put both of his hands on his hips.  “I am willing to sacrifice the loss of a single plate to make sure the rest know that we appreciate them and we aren’t using something gauche like <em>paper fucking plates!” </em></p><p><br/>
Jace glanced between the two of them.  “Wait.  You’re…arguing over what plates to use?” </p><p><br/>
Magnus turned to look at Jace with a frown.  “Yes, what did you think we were fighting over?”  </p><p><br/>
“Something…way more serious….” Jace offered.  </p><p><br/>
Alec snorted.  “If you ask Magnus, this is a matter of true life and death,” he said, grabbing the paper plates and heading for the dinner table.  “Dinner is served!” he called out.  </p><p><br/>
With a vicious and echoing snap, Magnus changed all of the paper plates into the nice china on the table and smirked at Alec as he took his seat.  </p><p><br/>
Alec glared at him.  “You’re doing the dishes tonight,” he said, pointing a fork at Magnus.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus blew him a kiss with a grin.  “Worth it!”  </p><p><br/>
Jace shook his head and took a seat.  “You two are fucking weird.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus and Alec looked at him as one and frowned.  </p><p><br/>
Jace glared at Alec.  “Also, not an animal.”  </p><p><br/>
Alec snorted.  “Yeah, tell me that if you make it through tonight without breaking a plate.”  </p><p><br/>
(Jace made it 95% of the way through dinner but dropped his plate on the way to the kitchen, but that was entirely Alec and Magnus’ fault for making out in the kitchen while Magnus did the dishes.)  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>